


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

by wigglecat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglecat/pseuds/wigglecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A line of the muggle children's story flashed across Remus' mind two nights prior to his transformation and he got a bit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

Remus sighed, sitting on the window still in the dormitory, his warm breath fogging the window that separated him from the cold February air outside. Every inch of his body ached from the pain caused by bone shifting and muscle tensing in preparation for his monthly transformation into a werewolf.

His thoughts tend to run wild during this time of the month and it was more likely to generate negative thoughts if he over-thought.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_

The song of a Muggle cartoon series Remus watched when he was little suddenly came to his mind.

Wolves were often the symbols of evils in children's stories. The wolf in this Muggle story tried to eat the three little pig brothers but failed ultimately that he didn't have a good ending and was being cooked in some versions.

_Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?_

There wasn't much difference between the wolf in the story and Remus himself, he thought. He'd lose the human conscious mind and that of the werewolf would take over and convert him into a bloodthirsty monster once a month.

The society was fear of werewolves and The Werewolf Registry was therefore being created so that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures could keep a record of all of them in England. Remus, of course, was also required to register after he'd left Hogwarts and his potential employers would acquire knowledge of his condition, affecting chances of his employment.

He couldn't help but become depressed and sighed at the prospect of his future.

An arm suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind and a soft whisper brushed his ear. "Who's afraid of the cute little wolf?"

Surprised, Remus jumped and turned around abruptly that he clashed his forehead against the cheekbone of the source of the whisper.

"Ow, Moony…"

Remus rubbed the throbbing spot on his forehead with an eye squeezed shut and found his boyfriend reciprocating his action, massaging the spot on his cheek.

"When did you come in?" Remus was apparently too absorbed in his own world to notice any approaching footsteps. He was also amazed at the fact that Sirius modified the line that he was supposed to be singing in his head.

"Right at the beginning. When you were watching how the window fogged." Sirius answered plainly, now grinning as the pain on his cheek subsided.

"And apparently, you have mastered Legilimency," Remus said sarcastically but regretted it as soon as the words had left his mouth. He hoped he didn't sound too harsh because of his distress.

"Wh—? Oh Moony, you didn't realise that you were singing? _Who's afraid of the cute little wolf, cute little wolf, cute little wolf~_ "

The defensive expression that Remus wore on his face dissolved immediately as it turned into an embarrassed shade of red at the mention of his unconscious singing. He averted his eyes, fixing his gaze on the floor in an attempt to hide it from the other boy by the shadow of his fringe.

Observing his reaction, Sirius stopped singing and took Remus' hands in his.

"Really, Remus. How many times have I told you, have WE told you that you're nothing like those werewolves outside? You're a really good person. None of your friends care about your 'furry little problem'."

Sirius' words triggered Remus. He honestly couldn't find a solution himself that he needed an outlet for all his thoughts so urgently that he poured his heart out on the boy standing in front of him.

"Maybe you don't care, but others do! You know how I might not be able to find a job and have a proper life? You know how much it's affecting me?" Remus bit on his lower lip, trying with all his might to stop any tear of mortification from rolling down his cheeks.

Sirius sighed, thinking that it might take a good while to calm his boyfriend down; so he took the empty space on the window still next to Remus while still holding one of the other's hands in his.

"I think we've been through this before but let me remind you in case you don't remember," Before Sirius could continue, Remus spoke tentatively. "That I can come live with you in the flat your uncle left you and not to worry about money because he'd also left you a fair amount of gold?"

"Precisely," Sirius smiled, looking smug.

"But Pads…"

This time, it was Sirius who interrupted Remus. "Well, of course you don't just live there. You'd also have to do chores and cook for me, 'cause you know I'm such a wonderful cook. Or you could choose to exchange sexual favours if it makes you feel better." He winked at his boyfriend suggestively, who was now flustered and had trouble finding the right words to say.

The dormitory door was suddenly being flung open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud BANG. The two shot their heads up and found James charging toward them with his arms wide spread.

"If we're talking about a big bad dog, there's just one here in front of us!" Without warning, James launched himself onto the two boys, hugging them tightly as they almost fell behind, breaking the window behind them.

"Sod off, wanker!" Sirius pushed James away in the face while Remus laughed and half-heartedly helped wrenching themselves free before he realised something important that he didn't notice in the first place.

"How did you know?"

Sirius hesitated and paused his actions at the question but James simply took the advantage and hugged them close.

"Who wouldn't know with Sirius singing it aloud?" At that, Remus shot Sirius an accusing glance as James began to sing " _There's a big bad dog, big bad dog, big bad dog~_ " with the dormitory door opened, waking the whole of Gryffindor Tower up in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written for a friend who said she wanted to see the line of the song applies to Remus with Sirius changing the words to tell him otherwise.


End file.
